The Fragmentary Melody
by Kei Ruizaki
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is longing for someone for a long time but unfortunately he doesn't even remember who it is or what is he looked like. The only clue that he have is the half piece of music sheet that he gave to this unknown person. Will he ever find his first love? (KiKuro & AkaKuro)
1. Chapter 1

**THE FRAGMENTARY MELODY**

**AKASHI: The author do not own all used characters from Kuroko no Basuke. Only Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei is the rightful owner. Ahh! I forgot to mention the characters from Vocaloid which Crypton Future Media Inc. owns.**

**KUROKO: This is the very first story of the author so I really appreciate if you could all bear with the wrong grammars in the story and other flaws. Thank you. (bow)**

**CHAPTER 1**

My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. Nothing is much amusing or remarkable about my tale, in spite of that I am willing to tell you the antiquity of my life just for killing time. I formerly live in the countryside but soon as I graduated from middle school we moved to Tokyo. As the only son of a full pledge singer and a prodigious song writer, whom are both well known throughout Japan or maybe all over the world, since they had won several awards and trophies in the most prestigious music award ceremony in the every continent, I ought to learn music and several things of the sort. I find this kind of entertaining since I like listening to classic symphonies which I think is very soothing and relaxing. I'm really fond of composing harmony like my father using my piano and violin which are my favorite musical instruments. Aside from that, I can say that excelling in every curriculum is not so new to me because of continuous home tutoring which I can't stand yet it is a must. But physical activities are out of the question, having a small and frail body is the reason why I get tired easily and not to mention also having an asthma, so it's a big NO.

I am not the typical type of teenager you might think of, like partying with friends all day long or chatting and laughing at nonsense things with them like an idiot, since, I don't know if they are purposely ignoring me like thin air or they just don't like me, either way I couldn't care less. I preferred to be at peace and quiet for I am not the type to mingle with others, actually, I preferred to be alone, whether it is reading several books in the library or playing my violin in the music room. I'm currently attending in Seirin High School, one of the most prestigious private schools besides Rakuzan Academy in Tokyo prefecture.

Ok, I think that I gave enough introduction about myself so let's move on to the real thing shall we?

Kuroko's PoV

It's 6 o'clock in the morning when my clock rang. "RIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIING". It's drivin' me nuts, I turn it off and once again covered myself with my thick blanket when suddenly something was moving inside my sheets. It shock the heck out of me when Nigou, the abandoned dog that I found in the front of my favorite food chain, tackled and started licking my face as if he was saying 'time to get up Tetsuya!'. "Haahahaa, stop it Nigou, hahaaaha". I said though covering my face and don't dare to get up. The dog continues. "Haahaha, okay! okay! Nigou I lost, so stop licking me already hahahaa" saying it while getting out of bed and brushing of my face with my sleeves.

_"__It's the first day of school today, fortunately, I'm not the top first year this time. I don't like being in front of the crowd as a first year representative giving speeches or something like that." _I thought while taking a shower. _"But who might be this unfortunate guy? I wonder." _After taking a bath I wear my uniform and grab my violin then start to go down for breakfast.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Tetsu-chan" My mother greet me with a big smile in her face. "I have prepared a perfect japanese breakfast. Come honey! Also Hyosuke-san and Ayato-san please come eat with us too but could you please call Kaito-san first for breakfast Hyosuke-san?" Mother asked. "Certainly, Luka-sama." "Oh, quit with the '-sama' already Hyosuke-san, just call me Luka." Mother frowned. "O..of course, Luka…-san?" My mother, despite of her many achievements in her career she never look down on anyone. She's the kindest woman I know. I admire her so much.

I sat down beside my mother while waiting for father to come down. "It's the first day of your high school today, isn't it Tetsu-chan?" Mother asked. "Yes, indeed." I answered politely as possible. "Oh, ohayou gozaimasu Kaito-san!" mother greeted while gesturing father to come quick. "Ohayou" father greeted back. "Ohayou father" I said while lowering my head.

_"__No doubt that father will scold me if he knew that I was not the top student this time" _I thought while unsteady.

"So, Tetsuya I heard from the principal of your school that you don't topped the entrance exam of theirs? It is true?" father asked while pouring tea in his usual tea cup. The principal and CEO of the school is one of father's close friend.

"Hai, its true father, I only got the second rank, and I apologize to unfulfilled your expectations." I said while bowing.

"Its ok there's nothing for you to worry about. Just don't slack off next time." To my surprise father is not angry or mad about it. Maybe his just thinking about something. I used be scolded by my father every time I make mistakes and I'm very much used to it. But since 'that' day, I guess he have changed.

After a long breakfast it's already 7:30 am. My mother told Ayato-san to prepare the car for me but I insisted on walking. Since it's only a 25 minute walk from our house to the school.

"I'm off." I said while waving.

As my journey started I could see the sakura trees in full bloom. Well, its spring so I expected no less. The pink petals dragged by the warm breeze is so pretty, no, I should say it's astonishing as if it was giving me the vibe of strolling in the midst of the field of flowers while raining pink jewels from the ever calm blue sky and not to mention it sync with the sound of the cicadas. Oh what a wonderful sensation. I truly appreciated its beauty and while my mind is out this world… BAM! I fell into my feet and my things scattered around. "Ittai.." while touching my butt which hurt the most.

"Oh, I'm really really sorry for this!" he apologized while picking up my stuff. "No, no I'm fine really so there's no need for you to apologize. I was the one at fault." I got up and amazed from what I saw. A really beautiful crimson hair that can be compared with the rosiest rose and the heterochromatic eyes which was one red like his hair and the other is yellow. I think that is kind of uncommon nowadays but still it was pretty. I was very captivated from what I saw and soon foolishly forgotten the accident.

"Hey, here's your stuff." I pop out while he was handing my things. "T..thank you."

"I should be going now. Ah, and again I'm sorry." He bowed and quickly run away.

I noticed that I have the same uniform as he did and wonder why he is such in a rush. I glanced at my watch and Alas! Its only 3 minutes before the opening ceremony starts.

_"__Oh crap! It already started!" _At a time like this I'm glad that my lack of presence is very useful. I walk through the gymnasium and find the boy who captivate me earlier. His on the stage panting and then gave his speech. I never thought that he is other student who surpassed me. _"Oh well, it's not like I give a damn over it." _I thought while looking for a chair.

Akashi's PoV

"AHHH!.. Why now of all times!? I'm going to be late!" I panicked while increasing my running haste to the school. Suddenly I bump into an unknown figure which I have never seen coming. As I realized it was a man. "Oh, I'm really really sorry for this!" I said as I picked up his scattered things.

"No, no I'm fine really so there's no need for you to apologize. I was the one at fault" he said with a voice of an angel. He faced me and I quickly mesmerized by his large circular azure eyes reminding me of a very clear water and complimenting with his sky-like hair. Wearing in his poker face.

"Hey, here's your stuff." I uttered whilst giving him his things.

"T..thank you." He stated.

"I should be going now. Ah, and again I'm sorry." I bowed and quickly move towards the school's location.

_"__What is this feeling?!" _I can feel my cheeks turning hot and my chest being tight. And I think it's a new sentiment for me. _"Ahhh! Akashi Seijuurou! Forget about it. The most important thing now is to hurry for your address!"_

Finally, at the back of the stage, gasping for air, a teacher quickly approach me and asked. "Are you perhaps, Akashi Seijuurou-kun?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry I'm late." I quickly apologize for my tardiness and bowed.

"Okay, no time for that lets just get you to the stage quickly." The teacher explained.

"Hai!" I answered.

The speech goes as I planned. It ended with the clapping hands of my fellow students. No more no less, I am satisfied in the outcome even though some circumstances is out of my control like rising like an early bird in his nest.

The opening ceremony ended and we proceed to our respective classrooms. I'm in the class 1-A. As I opened the door it surprises me how lively it is inside. Everyone chitter-chatter and formed their owned group of friends. While looking for an empty seat I saw a very familiar boy sitting in the corner of the room near at the large glass window. And I approach him wearing a smile.

**KEI: I'm really sorry for the crappy storyline but I really appreciate for comments and suggestions you guys could share ****J****Thank you very much… **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fragmentary Melody**

**CHAPTER 2**

**AKASHI: The author disclaims all the characters used in this story. Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei is the owner of Kuroko no Basuke.**

**KUROKO: This is the first story of author-sensei so please bear with the flaws.**

**KISE: Ahh! Kurokochii's so cute! (hugs Kuroko). I want to appear in this story sooner why sensei giving all the attention to Akashichii.**

**Pissed Akashi sharpened his scissors.**

**AKASHI: You want to know Ryouta? (glare)**

**KISE: S.. . (run)**

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

The ceremony ended and I came inside the classroom. The room is very peaceful at the moment. I decided to sit nearby the windows for I wanted to see the sakura trees blooming in their finest.

_"__Ahhh.. this is a great feeling." _ I thought while looking at the windows with my palm on my chin and the wind that came from the window stroked my hair and the view that fascinates me ahhhh... truly is amazing. I'm in my great mood now.

I picked up my novel book inside my bag and started to read. Few minutes later the atmosphere that once so tranquil is later faded away when my other fellow student entered the room. I was reading my book decided not to spoil my mood from everyone's noise when unexpectedly there's someone standing in front of me.

"Hello" a familiar voice spoke. As I look at him I was surprise that the heterochromatic eyed man is in the same class as mine. Despite of that I wear my usual emotionless face to him.

"What can I do for you?" I closed my book and asked in a polite way. I'm not used in someone approaches me because as far as I know I was invisible to their eyes.

"Is this seat in front of you empty?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered. He sat at the vacant seat and then land a gaze on me.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" I ask with a calm voice while looking at him straight to the eye.

"Ahh.. I'm A…A…Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou. It's nice to meet you." I saw hint of rosy pink shade in his cheeks while nervously extending his hands to me. I hesitated at first then as a sign of respect I lend my hand.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's also nice to meet you Akashi-kun." His hand is quite wet but I still gave him a small smile and he quickly turn his back at me. I raised my brow at curiosity and start to overlook what happened then turn the page of my book continue to read.

**Akashi's POV**

"Hello" I greeted. _"What the hell did I just said? Baka! What am I doing standing in front of him? What should I do? What should I ask? Oh no, now his looking at me with his appealing eyes!" _I shouted in my mind.

"What can I do for you?"

I can feel my legs trembling and I think I'm going to melt away from nervousness. "Is this seat in front of you empty?" I force a smile.

"Yes" he answered quickly with his usual poker face. I pull the chair and sat.

_"__Should I introduce myself to leave a good impression? But how? Think Seijuuro, think!" _I slowly turn back and look at him anxiously and gazed at him.

"Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" he asked. Oh no! It looks like I made him mad or something what should I do?

I unconsciously extend my hand towards him for shake hands. I can feel my palm sweating. "Ahh.. I'm A…A…Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou. It's nice to meet you." Before I pull away my hand because of the sweat out of embarrassment he grabbed it.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, it's also nice to meet you Akashi-kun." He smiled.

I hastily turn my back against him and flushed. _"So he can smile huh, and it's a very beautiful one. I'm so happy I could die…" _I thought while looking at my hands where he touched.

**Kuroko's POV**

The time passes quickly and the bell started ringing.

"That is all for today. Be careful on your way home Okay?" the teacher said.

I waited for everyone to be gone and decided to stay at school for a while. I remember when I was still an elementary student I always did this before. And sometimes before going home I always drop by the music room to play. Speaking of music room where it might be in this building? I am sure that it is large unlike from my previous school before.

I stood, arranged my things and walked towards the door. When I opened it someone is standing leaning on the wall. It is Akashi-kun.

"What are you doing here? Akashi-kun?" I asked.

"I, umm, I forgot something so I came rushing for it."

Huh? Then why is he standing there as if he was waiting for someone? "Oh, okay" I left him then began looking for the music room.

I looked for it in every floor of the school and finally after a long walk I found it on the fifth floor at the last room in the west side of the first year's building. I opened the sliding door. The room is larger than I thought. The instruments and other things are very well-arranged. Well this is a prestigious school so that is normal. But I feel like that they are rarely used because the musical instruments are as good as new and there's also some dust like it has never been played. Yet I think this is good since I can kill time here. I took out my violin and bow from its case and I positioned myself. I place the lower part of the instrument below my chin and started playing.

I felt really good in every stroke of the violin. The music fills the gloomy air around me and replaces it with a composed yet blissful sentiment.

**Akashi's POV**

_"__I look like an idiot! Waiting for him to get out of that damn room." _I screamed in my mind while scratching my hair. _"What if he sees me here? I totally look like a stalker and he might think that I'm really weird. But I really want to start a conversation with him. Maybe I should go home now before someone sees me." _

Before my plans take to action Kuroko opens the door and glanced at me.

"What are you doing here? Akashi-kun?" he asked.

_"__What the..?" _I froze at the moment.

"I, umm, I forgot something so I came rushing for it." I lied.

"Oh, okay." he replied. And he's gone before my eyes.

It's so embarrassing! I'm sure he thinks of me being a very weird person. But I really wanted to talk to him now. What should I do? I should really think of something interesting to talk about like how his first day was or maybe how good the weather is? NO NO! That is too shoujo manga-like thinking. And besides it looks like I'm trying to pry in his life, he don't even considers me.

Even with these pessimistic thoughts running through my mind I came looking for him. After ten minutes I ended up not finding him. Maybe he went home already. Well it is expected since it's almost five o'clock in the evening. I find myself staring at the pink-colored trees outside in the fifth floor when I heard a captivating sound. I think it's a violin sound.

I followed where the sound comes from and ended up in the corner room of the same floor. I slightly opened the door and saw the ocean haired boy playing the violin. From the beautiful music, I felt tight in my chest like it's going to explode anytime and heat in my face yet it is so gentle. I listened to the melody from the room right next to it.

**Review, review, review….**


	3. Chapter 3

Yesterday's been the most joyful day for me. I met an interesting fellow who really attracted my eyes. Even in my sleep I can't get him off of my mind. When I try to close my eyes I heard the music that came from his playing. I've never felt like this before, as if the new Akashi Seijuurou was born. At first I thought that I just wanted to be friends with him but I can't shake the feeling that I want him to be mine and mine alone. I don't want to share him to anybody else. I know that I'm being self-centered but I can't help myself. It's the first time that I wanted someone so badly. And I will do everything just to make him mine.

I was born with a gold spoon in my mouth. I can get whatever I want without using any effort. But even though I have this own body and mind it's like I have been a puppet for everybody. As the only child of the Akashi, one of the influential and respected family which holds hectares of lands and owns the biggest and largest shipping company in Japan, I was born just to be the heir of this fortune. I was home-schooled until I reach fifteen. That time I was force to manage and become the president of the few branches of our company in Tokyo to learn the basics of running the business. I feel as if I'm a bird in a cage, it's so suffocating it makes me want to puke. My life is not my own, before I was born it was decide for me, I can't do whatever I want without the consent of my father. I'm so helpless and pitiful and it's lonely.

Everyone around me is fake, they will befriend you then use you for their own satisfaction and selfish desires and they will leave you behind when they got what they aim for from the start and it's really irritating. I never desire these riches in the first place, I only sought to be a normal student, studying in a normal school and to have normal friends who will treat me not as an Akashi but just as Seijuuro.

When I was a child my parents are my only real friends. We always play in the garden. It was the happiest moment of my life. The mansion is full of positive auras. They are loved by everyone and they loved everyone as well. My mother taught me to seek for my source of joy and be humble to anyone. And that phrases never leave my mind until one day due to her incurable disease she died. I was in her bedside that time sobbing while holding her cold hands, she left me with a frail smile before she finally closes her eyes. It was really painful to lose your only comrade. I saw father's emotionless face staring at my dead mother but despite that I can feel that he is in great agony but he never once shed tears in front of me or even in the funeral.

Since then father drowned himself with work and his personality changes drastically. My life and home that once full of colors and happiness diminishes. Everyone around me alter and so am I. I couldn't find any real happiness since then but now after all the seeking I have finally found one that my mother once told me and I will never let go of it again.

* * *

The next day I force myself to wake up earlier than usual because right now I decided to talk to him. I did my usual routine and left home before quarter to seven. I thought if I wait for him where we met yesterday I could make a conversation with him.

I waited for about twenty minutes leaning on one of the sakura trees nervously. And finally I can see him from where I stand. I was really happy and my heart flutters when I saw him reading a book while walking. When he is near enough I gathered my courage and move towards him.

"Good Morning Kuroko-kun!" I greeted.

I can see the startled look in his eyes and it makes me blushed for a moment because I think it's really cute.

"Oh? Good Morning Akashi-kun!" he replied.

Yes! I finally done it. But what now? After the greetings what's next? I should have thought of a topic to converse for.

"Ahh? Kuroko-kun can I join you?" I asked fretfully.

"Yeah sure." He answered.

Silence is overflowing between us while walking as if my eardrums want to tear down and it's really unbearable. "What kind of book are you reading? Kuroko-kun?" I asked to finally start a talk with him.

"Oh. It's a novel."

"What is it about?" I asked again.

"It's about romance between two people who got separated when they were little." He elucidated.

"So, it's a sad love story?"

"Yeah, sort of." He replied. Once again silence begin to approach. But this morning I learned that Kuroko-kun likes to read novels and I'm glad to know about it.

Once we entered our room the teacher starts his lecture. After three subjects finally its break and I planned to invite Kuroko-kun to eat in the cafeteria when suddenly I saw a girl talking to him. She's Momoi Satsuki, a pink colored hair girl, and she is our class representative. I think she's popular among all the boys around the campus. She's beautiful, kind and not to mention smart girl, she's an ideal girlfriend. "Ahhh!" I shouted while realizing something. What if she has a thing for Kuroko-kun? There's no way I would win against her. No, I can't let that happen.

The whole class turned all their gazed at me.

"What's wrong Akashi-kun?" a classmate asked.

"I, umhh, I saw a cockroach, yeah! A cockroach and it's really big." I said while scratching my head.

"AHHHHH! Where is it? Please someone kill it!" The girls panicked. They are looking for it with shoes and books holding ready to annihilate the cockroach who never existed in the first place.

"Sorry! I think it flew out on the window." I lied.

The whole class gave a sign of relief and so am I.

Going back to reality, when I look at Kuroko-kun's seat they were gone. And I found them towards the door. "WAIT!" I exclaimed while running just before them. "Where are you going Kuroko-kun?" I asked.

"Momoi-san asked me to accompany her to lunch. Do you want to join us Akashi-kun?"

"YES, please." I answered.

"Is that okay with you Momoi-san?"

"Oh sure, Akashi-kun you can join us." Momoi agreed.

* * *

While eating. "Kuroko-kun are you dating someone right now?" Momoi asked Kuroko.

We both startled in her question. I almost choked thank god I have a bottle of water.

_"__What the hell is this girl thinking? Why out of the blue asked a kind of question like that. I knew it! This girl have a thing for kuroko-kun."_ But deep inside I want to know what reply he will give. I can feel sweat all over my face and tight in my chest when he opened his mouth.

"No. I don't and I didn't plan to. Why Momoi-san?" he asked.

I don't know why, but I felt a little bit of sadness from his words. I was hurt like I was hit by a meteorite and I wanted to cry these feelings out but something inside me is telling that I must hold on.

"Ahh, I just wanted your opinion about something." Momoi said while blushing.

"About what Momoi-san? I will help you as far as I can, so tell me." Kuroko insisted.

"Okay, it's about my friend."

"Your friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's say she had feeling for her childhood friend for a long time and she…ahh… w..wanted to tell him how she feels. But the girl is scared of ruining their friendship yet she can't hold herself from telling the truth. So, my friend is asking me what the right thing to do. But I can't give any suggestions so I am here to ask you for that. What do you think Kuroko-kun?" she explained while looking at the table wearing a red color in her cheeks.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing Momoi-san, but I think sooner or later your friend must tell to this guy how she feels before its too late right? It's not about how the other party feels, it's about what you feel towards him. If he felt the same way for you well it's good but if not for the sake of your friendship accept it at least you're not being chicken, you're just expressing yourself. Who knows, perhaps this guy is unconsciously feels the same way but he didn't recognize it himself."

I was really hit by those words. I must express my feelings to him sooner or later or else I will regret if he was taken by someone.

Momoi knock the table and stand. "You're right Kuroko-kun, I must tell him how I feel right now!" Momoi exclaimed with great motivation. I thought her friend was the one needs that opinion?

"Thank you very much Kuroko-kun!" Kuroko smiled at her but I can see a glimpse of loneliness in his eyes.

Suddenly, "Satsuki!" a tall dark man called.

Momoi quickly run towards him wearing pink color in her cheeks. So this guy is the one who she fell in love with. She waves her hand at us and she leaves in an instant.

* * *

Lunch break is over, Kuroko and I are returning to our room.

"I think Momoi-san is referring to herself earlier don't you think so Kuroko-kun?" I said. But there was no answer. I saw him looking at the sakura trees by the window. I stood next to him. "Kuroko-kun?"

"I somehow can relate to Momoi-san. I really admire her for having such courage and all. But am I the right person to give that kind of opinion when I myself never tried to do it. I'm so stupid and a coward!" He said while his eyes is in the verge of tears. I think he said that without knowing.

I immediately embrace him around my arms. _"You're not stupid nor a coward Kuroko-kun. I'm always here for you. And I will never leave you, I promise. So you don't need to worry or to be sad."_ I whispered in mind.

"A..Akashi-kun?" I quickly let him go and heat begins to cover my face. It's so embarrassing hugging him without his permission. Kuroko looked at me with concern.

"Akashi-kun are you okay? Your face is red, are you not feeling well? Let's get you to the infirmary. Okay?"

"No, no." I turned back. "I'm fine there's nothing for you to worry about. Besides we're going to be late for the next period so let's hurry." I walked beside Kuroko not dare to look at him.

_"__Kami-sama, what have I done?" _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Akashi's POV**

_"__Kami-sama, what have I done?" _

That night I can't sleep even if my body tells me to do so. Every time I try to close my eyes his sad face always appears. I can't really fathom those words of his. Why is he so affected and hurt? Is he regretting something? What could possibly the meaning of those things he said unconsciously earlier? I just felt that he needs a comfort that time so I gave him what he needs.

"Yeah! There's nothing to worry about. I'm just concern about him so I embrace him and nothing more." I said tried to make myself believe.

But something inside me wants to do it again, I know I'm being unfair to him but I can't really help myself when it comes to the person I love.

Two weeks have passed after that awkward incident between me and Kuroko-kun. Thank god he thought that I was sick that day so he didn't suspect me of having feelings for him. I was saved! He never change his attitude towards me. We finally become friends with Momoi and we always eat lunch together whether in the cafeteria or in the roof top. And it made me really happy.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

Early in the morning, I entered the school grounds and heard everyone talking about a transfer student from Kaijo High. I heard that he is a fearsome delinquent who got kicked out from that school because he beat some of his schoolmates until they were hospitalized. It's just the third week since the start of the semester what kind of idiot who will be kicked out within that time frame? Oh really, this world is full of idiots.

I entered the school, change my shoes placed in the locker then entered our room and sat in my usual seat and read my novel.

"Good morning Tetsu-kun!" Momoi greeted me.

"Good morning too Momoi-san" I said.

"Hey, Tetsu-kun, have you heard the rumors going around?" she asked.

I pretended not to hear a thing about it. "No I don't, what is it about Momoi-san?"

"Huh? So you didn't hear about it. But the whole campus was talking about it. How come?" Momoi asked with a puzzled look. "Well anyway they're talking about the transfer student today. I heard that he is scary and he always beat others with no reason. What's more, I heard from our homeroom adviser that he will join our class."

"Hmmm…" I nodded.

"What?! That's your reaction Tetsu-kun? Aren't you a bit scared of this guy?" Momoi exclaimed.

"Of course not." I said.

"You are so unpredictable Tetsu-kun. Hahaha.." Momoi laughed.

Akashi-kun then enters the room.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." I greeted.

"Good morning Kuroko-kun, Momoi-san" he greeted back.

"Akashi-kun have you heard the news?" Momoi once again asked.

"Hmm… about the transferee? Is that what you mean? I heard them talking about it."

"Yeah that's right. Isn't that scary?"

"Well sort of, but it's really none of my business is it?"

"WHAA! You are both unbelievable!" Momoi exclaimed.

'clap..clap' the teacher arrived. "Class go back to your seats."

"What's gotten into her Kuroko-kun?"

"No idea." I answered.

* * *

The first three subjects are over and since Momoi-san have her class representative meeting and Akashi-kun also have his club activities I decided to go to the library alone since I'm not that hungry.

I entered the library and look for a seat where I think no one can find. I ended up in the corner on the room. I sat and put my things on the table and got my novel then read. On the other end of the table there is someone sleeping so soundly. I can't focused myself on the book and so I decided to wake him up.

"Hello? Please wake up." I shake him until he awakens.

He has a beautiful golden yellow hair that reminding me of the sun. When he blink at the moment and rub his face I noticed that he is quite attractive. He does have a long eyelashes that really suit his caramel-like eyes. I think he is a model of some teen-magazines or maybe he is an actor in some shows. And he is quite tall like twelve inches taller than me. Maybe he's a basketball player or something. Either way I think it is not right to sleep in the wrong place. He stares at me with dark aura.

"I will really appreciate if you stop slumbering in the library, as you can see, you're a bother for all the students who tries to concentrate in their studies not to mention your loud snoring is so disturbing. So please bring your sleeping in other place." I said.

He stood and pushed me towards the wall, I was stunned, while his one hand holding my arms with great strength and the other one is leaning against the wall locking me up.

"Please let me go!" I struggled. But he tighten his grip.

"You dare to wake me up. Do you know what will happen to someone who disturb my sleep?" he whispered directly into my ear.

He's face is so near to mine. His sweet smell surrounds me. I can feel his warm breath touching my cheeks and I really don't know why but for some reason I find his voice very sexy and stimulating and it makes me flushed. My heart comes to a halt when he closes the distance between us.

He stares at me for a second like he was noticing something.

"Hey, you know, you're too cute for a boy." He said with small blush.

"HUH?! EXCUSE ME? How impertinent!" I push him back. "Back off JERK!?" I exclaimed still trying to shove him. I thrust him but with my frail strength I can't do anything. He's too strong for me to handle.

"You have a sharp tongue for a cute-girlish face. Struggling is futile against me you know." He said while scoffing.

"I don't care! I said let go of me!" he finally let go of my arms. My chest is beating so fast as if it wants to shatter. I caught my breath.

"I don't care who you are or what you are but learn that this is a library. A place for reading, it's not a place for your lazy antics so go get your sluggish head somewhere moron!" I exclaimed while exchanging glare with him. It's the first time that someone gets in to my nerves.

He pulled away and snicker "Moron, huh? Yeah whatever. You're the first person who talk back to me. And I like that attitude of yours."

"Well I don't like YOU and your shitty attitude."

"What seems to be the problem here?" the school librarian heard my voice.

"Nothing much Ms. Librarian. Just a small argue with my little GIRLFRIEND here (looking at me mockingly) about our research." The arrogant boy smiled at the librarian. The librarian blushed for a bit.

"Well, just keep your voice down okay?"

"Okay!" he said.

He turned back at me.

"GIRLFRIEND?! Are you insane or just plain STUPID?" I said with a low voice. "I'm a boy for your information!"

"Well it doesn't look like to me." He said with a sarcastic voice while his both hands behind his head.

This guy really gets into my nerves.

"Hey! have we met before?" he asked.

"I don't think so!"

"Tell me your name." he commanded.

"As if I'm going to tell you! It's for me to know and for you to find out. There's no point of telling my name to the likes of you! BAKA!" he stared at me for a moment and then left me with a small smile that makes my heart unconsciously flutter. He was kind of cute making that face but it's really contradicting his personality that surpasses of a demon's.

I sat and caressed my arms. "Who did he think he was? That jerk I swear I will not forgive him."

* * *

After that infuriating incident I return to the room with my usual facial expression. There's no trace of annoyance in it (I think) but then Akashi-kun ask.

"Kuroko-kun?" he said while tilting his head. "Is there a problem?" he asked as if he saw right through me.

"No. There's nothing wrong." I lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really Akashi-kun. Thanks for the concern." I lied again.

"Ok." He stopped asking. Then he sat in his chair and the class begins.


	5. Chapter 5

Today the weather is nice. It's quite warm. The sky is vivid, the wind feels so good and the birds are chirping as if they were singing. I feel that this is a good day for me. I sat on my usual seat inside our room and do my usual routine.

The teacher enters the room.

"Okay class I have something to say. Meet your new classmate."

New classmate? Oh yeah, I forgot about that. A transfer student from Kaijo High. I heard he is delinquent who got kicked out.

"Please come in and introduce yourself." The teacher signals the transfer student to come in.

My eyes widen and I felt really surprised, well not really, I felt displeasure when I saw the face of the new student. He wrote his name on the board and turn back at us.

"Hello, my name is Ryouta Kise. Nice to meet you all." He flashes a really captivating smile and all the girls go "KYAAA.. KYAAA!" and all the boys seems upset with him of course including me. Is this the same person who I met at the library? He seems really different from that jerk before. Unlike from before he seems more kind and cheerful.

I stare at him and suddenly I find him also staring at me. He scoffed. HUH?! WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM?! I felt really annoyed. There's no mistaking it! He is indeed that stupid jerk.

The day I thought that would be a great day is completely ruined by Mr. Arrogant.

"Okay you can have the empty seat in the front row." The teacher said.

"Sensei I think that I will be a nuisance to others if I sat on the front. If you don't mind I would like a seat at the back." He said.

"You're right you're quite tall, that makes sense. But there's no vacant seat at the back."

He then walk towards the girl who sits exactly beside me.

"Hey, can we exchange seats?" He asked and smiled at the girl who blushes hardly and then still charmed by this demon, she said okay.

What the hell is this guy thinking?! He place his things on his desk and sat. He glanced at me. "So we meet again my little GIRLFRIEND." He sarcastically said to my face.

"WHAT?!" to my surprise I exclaimed making all of my classmates including the teacher looked at me. That was really embarrassing. That was rarely happened to me, as in VEEEERRRRYYY rare. I usually keep a composed and calm expression but this guy really gets into my nerves. I hate him!

"What is the problem Mr. Kuroko?" the teacher asked me.

"No. Nothing at all. Sorry." I said.

* * *

Lunch at the roof top.

"So Tetsu-kun do you know Ki-chan?" Momoi ask.

"Huh? Who's that?" I answered her with another question.

"The transferee. Silly." Momoi giggled lightly patting my shoulder.

"Ah. No not really." I denied.

"Then what happened earlier. You know when you yelled at him?" then Akashi asked.

"I met him yesterday at the library. He's so egotistical and I don't expect to change that impression of him." I said while eating faster out of irritation.

"But you know Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan is not that bad. He can be a bubbly person and when you know him personally his so kind and gentle at heart." Momoi explained.

"Huh? That person? I don't think so." I said being annoyed.

"Momoi-san do you know this Kise guy. From what you called him I think you must be friends with him or something." Akashi ask.

"Oh yes. Me, Dai-chan and Ki-chan entered the same middle school. He transfer there I think during second semester. He lived in France for almost seven years. With his parents and one brother and two sisters."

"France?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong Tetsu-kun?"

"No. Nothing." I said.

"In our middle school he became an instant celebrity. He is good at sports and he undoubtedly a lady killer. He often received love letters but for some reason he always decline all of them. "

"Don't tell me you're one of 'em Momoi-san?" Akashi joked.

"HUUUUHHH!? No..no..no..no! How could you say that Aka-chan? Besides I already have someone." She exclaimed blushing.

"Ohh? Perhaps such as your childhood friend. Aomine Daiki is it? From class 1-C."

"H..h..how did you know that?" she nervously asked.

"Well it's obvious if you can see yourself with him. And one more thing, did you confessed to him already?"

"When did I say that I will confess to him?!"

"From when you asked for opinion weeks ago. About your friend." Akashi replied.

"So you two knew it from the start. Well it turned out very well thanks to you two. If you're not there for me at that time maybe until now I am still struggling about that feelings. So thank you very much."

"I'm happy for you Momoi-san." I congratulated her.

"Me too." Akashi added.

The bell starts to ring indicating that break is over.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I heard the school's bell and got up from my sleep in the library and then return to the room. And suddenly.

"Ki-chan!" someone waves at me.

"Hey! Momoi-cchi. It's been a while." I said while walking towards her. I saw her with her friends.

"How are you? I didn't know you're the rumored delinquent. What happened?"

"Hehehe. Well it's a long story." I said while scratching my head.

"Hahaha, you're the same as before Ki-chan. Oh by the way, let me introduce you to my friends. Here's Aka-chan and Tetsu-kun."

I looked at them and found out that the beautiful boy is a friend of Momoi-cchi. He glared sharply at me and then left.

"H..Hey, Tetsu-kun wait for us. Well see you Ki-chan, you should head back too."

I watched them walk away and the other guy with red hair looked at me for a second then also turned away to catch up to them.

"Ahhh. What do I do? I really made him mad at me." I sighed.

* * *

**Akashi's POV**

Returning to our room we met Kise also going back. Momoi waves at him and called him. They were talking when suddenly I saw Kuroko-kun glared at him. Maybe he was really mad at this person. He then walked out as if he didn't notice us. He walked faster and I managed to catch up to him. I stop for a moment and look at the person who Kuroko-kun hates. He has the looks but I think that's all. There's nothing so stunning about him for me. And the fact that Kuroko-kun is mad at him it's quite lucky for me because I don't want any other guys being close to him except for me of course.

We did reach our room and the class immediately started. It was boring and I yawned many times. When I wander my head around the room I stole a glanced of Kuroko-kun behind me. He is really cute indeed. Especially with that serious yet gentle look while wearing that red glasses making him the cutest, even the most beautiful girl in this school stand no chance from his innocently charming demeanor. Looking at him makes me really happy. He is the apple of my eyes.

"What's the matter Akashi-kun?" Kuroko ask.

"Ahh. Nothing." I smiled at him.

Unlike the past few weeks I am much more confident and felt no anxiousness when talking to him. And I think i am used to it already.

"Okay." he said.

I continue wandering around the class and then I land a stare at Kise who I find also stealing a glance over Kuroko-kun. He wears a little smile when looking at him. As I thought about it really deep, I realize, that very same face and smile that he gave is once mine.

_"__Oh no! I have a bad feeling about this!" _I thought while tapping my fingertips on to my desk.


	6. Chapter 6

_When I was about six years old, in my class there's a boy who never communicate with others. Everyone didn't notice him and constantly ignoring him. Even though he is a boy he possesses great beauty that surpasses many of my class' prettiest girls. He also always gets the highest remarks. But because of that he often get bullied and many are insecure of him. No one dares to speak with him and when I try to start a conversation with him he kept ignoring me as if he was scared or something. But I refuse to give up._

_When I was playing with my friends at the park I saw him sitting on a bench alone. I can clearly saw in his eyes the loneliness. It's not that I can read minds it is just that looked in his face is very sad and I can't take to see him like that so I took that chance to finally talk to him._

_"__Ryouta! Where are you going?" my friends asked me._

_"__I just wanted to talk to that guy over there." I pointed out in his direction._

_"__Him? You can't do that Ryouta."_

_"__Why not?"_

_"__He's really weird you know."_

_"__Hey! You know that's rude to say." I defended him._

_"__If you talk to him we'll never play with you anymore!" They exclaimed while I was walking towards him._

_"__Fine!" I answered. _

_They are so impolite to him. What did he do to deserve that? There's nothing wrong with him I think he's just shy or something. I stand in front of him wiping my face full of dirt._

_"__Hi! My name's Ryouta let's be friends." I said without second thought. I smiled at him._

_"…"_

_"__Please don't ignore me."_

_"__Please don't talk to me. If you do they will bully you." He said in a low voice while looking at my friends._

_"__Oh don't worry about them. I'll be your hero from now on." I said straitening up my body while my fist on my chest giving him my brightest smile._

_He lowered his head and then turn to me. "You do?" he hesitantly said looking at my eyes. _

_"__Yes! I promise!"_

_He was about to cry when suddenly I put my thumb under his eyes to wipe the tears. His large circular eyes, just like a sapphire. But then I realized that my hands is dirty and I quickly release it. _

_"__I…I'm sorry I have stained your face." I apologized._

_He rubbed his face. "It's okay." he calmly said._

_"__My name is Tetsuya."_

_"__Okay can I call you Tetsuya-cchi?"_

_"__-cchi?"_

_"__Yes! I call people's names who I acknowledge with –cchi in the end. That means you are one of them now Tetsuya-cchi. You're my friend now."_

_"__O..okay, if you don't mind can I call you Ryou-chan?" he asked with a little smile and a bit of blush in his face. I was stunned of how he could smile that natural. It's really cute. And though 'Ryou-chan' is quite lessening my manliness but who cares if he's the one to say that, I don't mind. _

_"__O…of course!" I said stuttering._

* * *

In the middle of the class, I kept stealing glances at him. He really resembles Tetsuya-cchi. But also there's difference between them. The childhood friend I know is a crybaby, he always follow me wherever I go and he's not able to make friends by his own. This guy in front of me is the exact opposite of him. There's no way that Tetsuya-cchi and this guy is the same.

The class ended and I decided to apologize to the bluenette. All of them left. But when I was about to approach him someone stood in front hindering me from him.

"Ahh. Kuroko-kun could you please wait for me outside? I have something quick to be done." the redhead said.

"Understood. Make it fast okay?" he left the room.

He gave a beam and when the door finally closes, he turned at me and his smile disappeared. The area was so quiet and only the two of us was still inside the room. He glared at me with his heterochromatic eyes as if he wants to do something.

"If you don't have business with Kuroko-kun I suggest that stay away from him." He said with a firm voice.

"HUH!?" I said with irritation.

"Look, Kuroko-kun hated you and don't want to talk to you. So don't bother yourself with him because he don't need the likes of you, he only needs me."

He was about to leave the room when I stopped him by his shoulder.

"HUUH?! What are you talking about? And what the hell is wrong with you?! What is it to you anyway? You're not his mother or some damn guardian, you are just his friend like Momoi-cchi." I said.

"I have feelings for him." He said straight without any hint of embarrassment. "I repeat, refrain from talking to Kuroko-kun. For this is not a request but an ORDER." He said with his eyes fixed on mine. I swore I could see blaze in his eyes. That caught me off guard.

With that said he deserted the room and I was left speechless. It's the first time in my life that someone gave me a frightening and a very dangerous looking glare. He is scary indeed. But what he could mean by those words. He had feelings for him? I don't really understand these complicated things. But there's one thing I surely know, he is challenging me. Then I accept it with pleasure. Bring it on!

* * *

After that unexpected incident with some scarlet haired man I noticed that I've been quite intimidated by him. I'm experiencing a lot of first times since I transferred in this school and it really interests me. Noticing the time, I'm going to be late for work.

I worked as a waiter in some small family restaurant for extra income, since my parents did allowed me, after all the begging I've done, to return to Japan on my own, they said if I insist on living alone I should find work for my daily needs. Though, I don't have to worry about my tuition fees because for the mean time they're going to pay for it until college.

Returning to my homeland is very nice. Although I didn't come back here for nothing, I have reasons, you know. And that is to search for my childhood friend whom I'm longing for. But after years of searching I found nothing. Some say that they've been moving houses to houses so I don't really have the damn idea where to start to seek. But there's one thing that is left for me from him and that is my only treasure. I swore that I must find him no matter what, to fulfill my promise that he didn't heard from me. It's a promise that I kept to myself, that I will find him and tell him the feelings that I bottled up inside me for ages.

While walking in public street, some girls approaches me and asked for my name and phone numbers, but as usual as I did to the previous girls who attempt to asked me for that, I decline all of them and leave. Yes, I felt quite guilt of doing that especially to the one's confessing their feelings for me but then again what can I do? It's not that I wanted them to be heartbroken or cry, it's just that I decided to not fall for someone until I found him.

Yet, now, I felt that I betraying him. For the first time I saw Kuroko-kun, I can see clearly in his eyes the one that I used to see in Tetsuya-cchi's eyes. Those round sapphire eyes really captivated me. And his hair, looking at those you could say that it's really soft and it's one trait of him that really reminds me of Tetsuya-cchi. They are really alike to the point that I can assumed that he is my childhood friend. But their personality really is different. Despite that I'm so mesmerized by him.

These feeling of admiration is quite felt well.


	7. Chapter 7

I closed the door and run towards Kuroko-kun.

"Sorry Kuroko-kun. I made you wait." I apologized to him with a smile.

"It's okay." he reply.

"Let's go."

Every day we used to go home together. It was the only time that I get Kuroko-kun to be with me alone and I will never permit others to ruin this moment of ours.

"Should we go to Maji burger before heading home? What do you think Kuroko-kun?" I suggested just to spend more time with him.

"Okay."

* * *

We reached the Maji burger and we ordered our usual order. Mine is strawberry shake and Kuroko-kun's vanilla shake. We sat by the window. I'm so happy that I can spend some time together with him.

"Akashi-kun?" he noticed me looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"I heard you talked to Kise-kun earlier." He said then took a sip at his vanilla shake.

"Ahhh… that? hmmm… he just borrowed my textbook that's all Kuroko-kun. There's nothing to worry about." I lied and I quickly redirected my eyes.

"Oh I see."

My heart stops for a bit, but thank god that he doesn't seem to hear what we're talking about. I changed the topic immediately before he could asked for more questions.

"Kuroko-kun? Are you free tomorrow?" I asked.

"Tomorrow? Yes since its weekend I don't have particular things to do. But I want to walk with Nigou. Why do you asked Akashi-kun?"

WHO THE HELL IS THIS NIGOU? Is he a friend of Kuroko-kun? Or another rival in love? I'm being paranoid.

"Ahh… Kuroko-kun? W-who might this Nigou be?" I asked nervously.

"He's my puppy. I found him at the entrance of this restaurant one rainy evening." He explained.

"HAHAHA…" I burst out laughing as a sign of relief even though I look like a fool.

"Akashi-kun? Why are you laughing? Is there something funny?" he asked out of curiosity.

"No..no. it's nothing. By the way, Kuroko-kun, w-would you mind if I come with you tomorrow? I also want to meet Nigou. B-but if you find it annoying, ahh.. " my sentence was cut off by him.

"Sure. I don't mind at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah, meet me at the bridge near by the river tomorrow. 5 o'clock in the afternoon kay?"

"Okay."

YESS! Finally. I'm so happy! Some quality time alone with Kuroko-kun. My heart dances with bliss and I can't think straight. As if my mind will explode out of uncontrollable happiness.

The time quickly passes by and we parted ways.

"See you tomorrow Kuroko-kun. Goodnight." I said happily.

"Yeah. Goodnight Akashi-kun." He replied.

* * *

At my room, I took a short shower and go straight to my bed. I can't sleep with these thoughts running through my head. This is the first time I've been so nervous. I think this is our first date.

"DATE?!" I quickly got up squeezing my pillow and shouted out of embarrassment. I flushed really hard at that word. "There's no way that this can be considered as a date. Kuroko-kun doesn't even know that I loved him, so this shouldn't be considered as one." I kept thinking about him until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up so early in the morning noticing that I've been so enthusiastic for this day. I hardly can keep my grin on my face. I look like a fool wearing that creepy smile but who cares! I've been waiting for this moment for ages! I'm so excited and happy I could die.

Morning breakfast is at the usual long table. I always eat alone because father barely stays at the mansion. I usually felt lonely but with today's occasion I'm filled with joy and excitement.

"Seijuuro-sama, have you sleep well?" one of the servants asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Whilst pouring tea in my tea cup Sebastian is looking at me.

"What is it Sebastian? Do you have something to say?"

Hesitating to answer my question. "Come on Sebastian what is it you wanna say? Spit it out."

"I just noticed that you're kinda not your usual self today, Seijuuro-sama."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Do I look horrible or something like that?"

"No, Seijuuro-sama. It's just that you're, hmm… how do I say it? You seem so happy." He explained. I never thought that I am that obvious.

I blushed for a moment there. "Is it really that obvious, Sebastian? Please tell me."

He nodded.

"Well, there's no use of pretending. This evening I planned to meet with someone. Maybe it's because of that?" all of them murmurs to each other as if they wanted to say something.

"Seijuuro-sama! Is it a date?" a female servant exclaimed. With that, blood rushes to my face really hard and I stopped eating for a while in surprise.

"N-n-no! How could you say that! He's just my friend." I said out of embarrassment.

My own words got me. I felt a sharp pain. Yeah, he probably thinks of me as a friend not a partner nor a lover. So why do I feel this way. I have no right to feel this way. I sat slowly and silence filled me, the eagerness slowly fades away.

It hurts to think that the person you always loved thought of you nothing more than a friend. Right now I'm crying within and I really can't stop it. But as an Akashi I shall not show any unnecessary emotions in front of them. I hold back my tears that anytime soon will fall and then continue what I'm currently doing.

"I'm going back to my room." I finished my meal and slowly got up from the chair and walk toward the stairs.

"Seijuuro-sama!" they all exclaimed.

I was startled. And look at them.

"We, the servants of the Akashi family for a long time wishes you to be happy." They looked at me at once.

"Ever since milady died you never once put on a smile."

"We know that these past few years you've been acting based on your father's will and we were very sad for you. But right now you were showing us the former cheerful Seijuuro that we used to know. No! Rather, you were showing us your true self that you kept hidden for a long time."

"So if you wanted to be happy then be it and we will support you through to the end. Seeing you smile, we know that the lady will be much happier than we are. So, please Seijuuro-sama if you finally found your happiness then never let go of it. We always wanted you to be happy." They all showed me a warm smile.

I never knew that they all really care for me. I've always felt so distant and all alone. I've always thought that everyone around me is fake and user. But in this moment I felt loved and treasured. I always longed for these kind of feelings and I finally felt it again. The tears flowed from my eyes one after another.

"Ahh. S-Seijuuro-sama?! I'm sorry if I blurted reckless things like that but we really mean it. We're really happy to see you like that so we decided to convey our feelings to you. But I think it doesn't really help you that much."

"No." whilst wiping my tears. "T-thank you." blissful feeling befalls me.

"I certainly not crossed my mind that you all worrying about me all this time. I'm really grateful that I have you by my side. It really makes me happy. Thank you." I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Hyosuke-san, could you tell mom that I will go out for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but where are you going Tetsuya-san?"

"Just taking a stroll with Nigou."

"Isn't it dangerous to go alone? Should I escort you? And also it's almost five in the afternoon there might be bad guys out there waiting for their victims." He said. He's such a worrywart.

"I'll be fine so don't worry, besides there's someone who will accompany me."

I walked towards the door. "I'm off!"

"Please take care Tetsuya-san!"

* * *

As we sauntered, Nigou suddenly jumped out of my bag and run.

"Nigou!? Please wait!" I ran after him but couldn't caught up to him. Catching my breath I heard barks ahead of me. I'm pretty sure it was him. I located him and saw someone's petting him. As I kept closer I quickly recognized the one who found Nigou.

"Momoi-san!" I called.

She looked at me and smiled. "Tetsu-kun!"

"Konbanwa. What are you doing here Momoi-san?"

"Well, we were heading back home." she answered.

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm with Dai-chan and Ki-chan."

"Satsuki! Don't suddenly run away like that!" someone exclaimed with annoyed voice.

"Dai-chan, Tetsu-kun's here."

Following the gaze of Momoi I can visibly see Aomine-kun and unfortunately, of all people in the world to see, why the heck it has to be him? This world is really too small. We met eyes to eyes. I glared daggers at him but somehow I found him startled and avert his gaze on me and his cheeks begin to turn red. Oh, his not provoking me at all this time, what's gotten into him?

_Hmph… Like I care about him anyway!_

"Oh! Tetsu you're here." Aomine said. "Is this dog yours?"

"Ah, yes. Sorry for the trouble."

"His so cute. What's his name Tetsu-kun?"

"I named him Nigou."

"Hmm… Nigou, what a cute name. Looking at him closely I can see the resemblance of the two of you. Especially on the eyes." Momoi stated.

"You're right! Satsuki." Agreeing Aomine looking at the dog.

"Right? Ki-chan you should see this, come on." She turn to Kise who is currently avoiding my gaze.

He took a few steps and hesitantly looked at me. I don't understand what that look means but one thing's for sure, he don't intend to taunt me. It's not that I was feeling a bit sad nor expecting him to do some childish acts. It's just that I feel something odd about it.

"Yeah." He said in a low voice without even properly looking at him.

"Geez! Ki-chan you don't even looked at Nigou…" Momoi pouted. She grabs Nigou and give it to Kise who was surprised at her acts.

"Here. Hold him, he looks like Tetsu-kun, right?"

"Ahh… Momoi-cchi… yeah he's cute… l-like Kuroko-kun." He said timidly in low voice while blushing.

My heart skipped a beat and felt embarrassed when he said that I'm cute. What the hell is wrong with me?! First I felt a little disappointment when he averted his gazed from me and now this?! I don't know what to say or think anymore. I shouldn't feel that way towards people like him, on top of that he's a MAN for heaven's sake! But it's the second time that someone called me cute after my forgotten childhood friend. AHHHH! Tetsuya! Just relax. You can't let your guard down in front of him, after all you don't know what he's scheming this time.

"Momoi-san, I should really be going now. Akashi-kun's waiting for me so can I have Nigou back?"

"Oh sure. So you will meet Aka-chan." She handed Nigou. "Can we come? I also want to hang out with you guys."

"What the hell Satsuki!" Aomine shouted with astonished look in the face. "I thought we're going home!"

"But Dai-chan, please…" she begged.

Looking at Momoi, Aomine flushed. "W-well if you insist." He said looking away at Momoi.

"YAAAY!" Looking at Kise. "Ki-chan you come too!"

"Ehh..?"

**Akashi's POV**

I'm waiting at the rendezvous exactly ten minutes before the meeting time. I'm really excited about this. I even bought some dog snacks and other stuffs, I'm really looking forward to this since last night so I think I'm prepared.

Remembering what they told me I must never let go of this feeling, even if it leads me to pain and hurt, I don't care I just wanted to love someone even if it is never returned. But receiving the same feelings that you hold on to is like you'd been freed from a cage that imprisoned you for a long time. So, I have come with the resolution to tell my feelings for Kuroko-kun. I don't know if he feels the same way but I need to tell him right now before it's too late.

Looking at the gushing river I heard footsteps behind me.

"Akashi-kun!"

I looked behind and saw Kuroko-kun. I smiled at the scene but quickly fades away when I realized that he have some companions.

"Huh? Kuroko-kun, I didn't know that you're with Momoi-san?" I wondered.

"They insists on coming."

"Aka-chan!" Momoi greeted.

"Good afternoon Momoi-san, Aomine-kun." I smiled at them. "What business do you have here with Kuroko-kun?" I'm really pissed. I thought only I and Kuroko will be here, and then they're here, what a nuisance. On top of that why this Kise guy is included?!

"I spotted them when Nigou came rushing away from me. They are the one that found Nigou Akashi-kun." Kuroko explained.

"Hmm. So that's how it is. Well it's good that you found your dog Kuroko-kun but my question is not yet been answered." I said with a cold tone matching with a cold stare at the one who pisses me the most. I really wish they would just disappear from my sight already so I can have Kuroko for myself.

"Someone's mad of us being here." Kise mocked me.

"Tch! Are you implying something?" I said.

"Um, nothing much." He raised a side of his lips and looked at me with scornful eyes.

With that said we exchange glares that can cut through steels. I swear If only I had some scissors, I will definitely end this guy's arrogance. I'm really so irritated and agitated to the point that I could distort some pretty face. Yet, I better collect myself because I might scared Kuroko if something like that happens.

"Sorry Kuroko-kun for my rudeness. Momoi-san and Aomine-kun I apologize too but I better go now before something terrible happens to that guy over there. Maybe we can meet next time when there's no one that will bother us Kuroko-kun. Good night." I bowed and left.

"Wait! Akashi-kun!" Kuroko called with concerned tone, as much I wanted to turn back yet I cannot, there's no way I can face him right now after all the things I just said. Why did this happen? Why today? Why? When I finally decided to tell my feelings and readied myself for the consequences. Why now of all many times?!

**Kuroko's POV**

"Wait! Akashi-kun!" I called him. Unfortunately, it seems like he doesn't heard me. 'What's the problem Akashi-kun?' I thought worrying about him. We all just stand there dumbfounded. It's the first time I saw Akashi like that. For one moment I thought that he wasn't the Akashi-kun I know.

"Um… did we made Akashi-kun angry? He's scary." Momoi said with shaky voice.

"Satsuki! Your body trembling too much. We should go home now." Aomine holds Momoi.

"Um… Kuroko-kun? I'm really sorry!" Momoi lowered her head apologetically.

"Momoi-san there's nothing for you apologized about. So raise your head now." I smiled at her.

"No! If only I didn't insisted on coming with you nothing will happen like this!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Satsuki, let's go."

"Yeah."

As they walked away, I looked at the way where Akashi-kun left. Then I realized that Kise didn't followed Momoi and Aomine.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

He didn't response to my question. He dares to ignore me huh? Well whatever. Because of him my day is completely ruined and I don't want to see his face. For now I think I'm going home before the sun goes out. I picked up Nigou and started walking and then I felt a hand holding over mine.

"W-what are you doing?!" I was startled. He holds my hand as if he was trying to say that 'don't leave me'. Is he stopping me from leaving? He sure takes his time holding my hand. I looked at him but cannot see his face because of his golden hair covering him.

"P-please let me go!" I protested. But on the contrary, he squeezes my hand tightly, but unlike when we first met this time I can feel that he grasps me with care. It's not that I'm exaggerating things but I feel so nostalgic. Somehow, somewhere in my memory tells that I had held this hand before. Maybe it's just my imagination but I feel really safe when he grabs my hand like that.

"I said let me go!" I shouted at him. "What are you thinking grabbing me like that? Huh!?"

He gently released my hand from his. "I-I'm sorry!" I was surprised when he apologizes. "I'm really sorry Kuroko-kun. I know that I made you upset again but please…"

He raised his eyes to meet mine. His face looks like a tomato because of the redness. He looked at me with passionate gazed that I find really mesmerizing. "I-I didn't mean to harm you or anything. It is just that I want to be friends with you. S-so if you don't m-mind… Let's be friends!"

_"__Let's be friends!"_


	9. Chapter 9

_Since when I was a child I was seldom permitted to go outside the manor. It was like that they have put up a vast wall that disconnects me to the outer world. I have no friends to laugh with, peers to play with and that makes me a loner. In my class no one even bothers to talk to me. The rumor of me being an uncanny and unsociable is very depressing. I often get bullied by them like throwing my bag in the pond or hiding my shoes, something like that. But one day there's this certain transfer student from the other side of the world who gets the most attention and friendliness of my classmates that I wished I had._

_He's very dependable, smart, good at sports which I'm pathetic at, good looking which many of my female classmates admire and most of all he's kind to others. All sorts of people, I guess. One time after the class is over I was in the music room alone playing my violin, then abruptly I heard the door opens and I swear that he wears the brightest smile that I was attracted for._

_"__That was a nice piece!" _

_He was the first person who actually talk to the likes of me who is boring and standoffish. I felt blood rushes up to my cheeks and my chest beats faster. Flustered being to show such emotion, I impulsively fixed my things and quickly left the room. Startled and tense, that was the feeling that I was supposed to feel but somehow there's an unidentifiable sort of passions that I, myself can't comprehend._

_The next day he incessantly tried to talk to me although I didn't particularly listen to his stories but I could say that I'm having fun. Even though I showed nothing on my face he stayed with me for the whole day and that makes me really happy. He's undeniably nice and I'm happy to see his childlike sides. I don't know why he is talking to me but those times, I've come treasure it, each second, minute and hour I'm so exultant to make my very first friend. Days passed and I think that the distance between us closes and I can be comfortable with him beside me. The rumors of me got worsen when he is being with me. They said that I was using him to gain popularity, with that said I felt scared. Afraid of him being hurt because of me I began to avoid him as much as I could. It felt lonely, I guess I'm back to being my old self but it would be for the best. I don't want to be hated by the person I liked the most. It was the least I can do for him to be able to regain his former status when I was nothing to him. Also to think that I don't even know his name makes it worse for me. How could I talked to someone whose name is unknown?_

_Days passes by and he didn't approach me like he used to be. Maybe he's done with his jokes. He's just fed off with and started to think like others. Maybe he hates me now. It hurts but I'm satisfied with watching him from the shadows. A shadow that one day will fade when the light is gone. But one day feeling lonely watching my fellow classmates play to their heart's content on the school playground I find him standing in front of me and the last thing I could remember is his smile and the phrase "Let's be friends!"_

_Since then he became my hero, he protected me from others. I remember whether I was tormented, I'm always at his back protecting me. He gets angry for me and even though he's the one in pain because of me he never fails to show me the smile that I grow to love. Despite being a guy like him I realized that I was so weak and can't even protect myself. Each time I cried and self-pitying the one who always brushes my tears and rustle my hair are his calm and warm hands. I wanted to protect this guy, I wanted to be by his side and I wanted to do everything for him. That's when I grasped that this guy is the only one I want to be with forever._

A week after that awkward and bewildering time with both Akashi-kun and Kise-kun, I really don't know what to do. Akashi-kun who suddenly walked out for an unknown reason and Kise-kun who, notwithstanding of being mischievous around me, abruptly wanted to befriend me. My mind is in chaos right now. I don't have a single idea of what's happening.

* * *

Every time I bring it up to Akashi-kun he purposely avoided it. Well, I thought that I should drop that subject and let it go. It seems that Akashi-kun doesn't want to talk about it so I stopped bringing it up. We are back to normal and I'm glad about it. Even though I'm still curious and worry about his behavior the other day it appears that I worried for nothing after all.

* * *

About Kise-kun, it seems that he stopped teasing me. Every time we met our eyes he started to blush and quickly avoided my gaze. I know that I should be happy about it but as days passed, I felt really depressed. It's like that a huge part of me was missing. When he said that he wanted to be friends with me, for a moment there, as if I was transported back in time, I remember those exact words from my hero. Even if it is from a long time ago I can vividly recapture the feelings that I have felt, the emotions that makes me come to tears and bliss. The sensation that only him can ever give me. I wanted to be certain of that it was just a mere coincidence yet there is something stirred up inside me that wanted to believe… maybe, just maybe… I finally found what I'm looking for…

* * *

I'm sorry for the super late update. AHHH.. I'm really busy right now for my thesis X( This is probably the shortest one of all my chapters so I hope you're all okay with it. I'll try to update as fast as possible so please bear with it. :)


End file.
